The SDRC Cell Culture and Molecular Technology Core (CCMTC) has played an important role in facilitating skin-based research activity at the Case School of Medicine throughout its fifteen year history. During this time, the core has provided basic services and training, and also state-of-the-art services, facilities and expertise. The CCMTC has now developed into a major hub of research activity on campus and has an active role in introducing new investigators to work on dermatological disease. The core is heavily engaged in providing a wide range of cultured skin cells to investigators, and in providing training in cell culture methodology and molecular biology technology. The three major missions of the CCMTC include the following. Specific Aim I A primary goal of the CCMTC is to provide state-of-the-art cell culture and molecular technology services and expertise, and cost savings to the Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC) membership at the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine, and to the larger community of researchers affiliated with the Case School of Medicine. The CCMTC has been very successful in supplying investigators with new technology. This remains a core goal of the CCMTC. In response to the demands of a changing scientific environment, the core has historically added new state-ofthe- art technology as it becomes available. In addition to the substantial list of technology that is presently offered, we will now provide access, expertise and training in advanced real-time fluorescent imaging for visualization of intracellular protein-protein interaction (FRET, FRAP, etc.), chip array analysis, and proteomics. Specific Aim 2 A major goal of the CCMTC, in conjunction with the other SDRC cores, is to provide cell and molecular technology, and expertise, that facilitates and encourages the translation of basic science projects to the bedside. A major goal of the SDRC is to serve as a conduit that benefits dermatologic therapy by bringing new diagnoistics and treatments to the bedside with the goal of improving patient care. Specific Aim 3 The third goal of the CCMTC is to promote career development with a goal of retaining talented young Ph.D. and M.D. investigators in the dermatologic sciences. This is achieved by providing training to new investigators and senior investigators in technologies that will facilitate investigation of dermatologic diseases and by providing a forum for discussion of dematologic science.